Career Day
by Murasame Warrior
Summary: Velma is going to handle a really impossible kid on the Coolsville Middle School Career Day. She dresses in black, likes punk music and is really down with the occult. PG for some occult stuff. A could be PG-13 in later chapters. -COMPLETE-
1. The Dossier

Career Day 

A/N: My first Scooby Doo fic! Guess I wanted to take a break from writing mg shoujo-ai fic for TSR. Scooby Doo was the first cartoon I appreciated wholeheartedly, because of that really great character Velma Dinkley! This fic is about her and an 7th grade student named Dylan James. Well, Velma thought Dylan was the girl-next-door type…but for the first time ever, Ms. Dinkley got her calculations all mixed up.

It was 6th period for Dylan James' class. Dylan is a 7th grader studying in Coolsville Middle School. She and her peers are bored out of their wits as their Social Studies teacher went on twittering about how different people contribute to their communities. It was really a drag listening to the darn guy. Why do they need to learn any of these any way? Any idiot knows that every community has their respective doctors, policemen, teachers, manual laborers, etc., so why bother?

"This thing…stinks on ice…" Dylan said under her breath. She leaned even harder on her seat, as she watched her classmates discretely groaning and complaining. Dylan eyed the teacher as he went to his desk and got a bunch of papers for each one of the students. Now, Dylan wasn't stupid or clueless. She knew where the lesson was going at from the beginning.

"Oh…here it comes…" She murmured.

"Okay class, I'm now going to distribute your aptitude test papers…" The teacher said, handing over some of the papers to the students in the front row. "You will receive the results tomorrow, the same day you will get to spend the day with a person in your probable career." Dylan smiled a little. Anything was better at this point than to get stuck on this creaky old desk in school. Dylan received the last paper in her row, since she sat in the back. She looked at the questions and choices and gave a smirk. As you may have noticed, she's quite the punk-brat type of girl.

"Here goes nothing." She got a pen and started shading in the little circles of her choice. It didn't take long before she finished the test ahead of the class. She looked at her paper again. She then remembered her last aptitude test back in the 5th grade. She goofed around and made a giant D out of the choices and ended up working in a supermarket as an aisle sweeper. She shuddered a little. This time, she made sure she took it seriously and selected the choices honestly according to her interests and ambitions.

"Well…I hope I don't have to work in CoolsMart again this time."

Later that day, in Mystery Inc. headquarters… 

"I wonder who'll get to be my student tomorrow?" Velma Dinkley asked Daphne, who was busy trying on a new color of nail polish.

"…Acetone." Daphne said out of the blue.

"Excuse me?" Velma asked in confusion. "My student's going to be acetone?" Daphne finally came to her senses.

"What? Oh, sorry, Velms! You were saying?" Daphne responded, recovering from being dazed. Velma shook her head and leaned back on the sofa. Suddenly, the doorbell sounded.

"Ri'll ret rit!" Scooby volunteered. The Great Dane went to the door and answered it. It was Shaggy carrying a big box of pizza. Scooby licked his lips in excitement.

"Rum! Rizza!" The dog snatched the box and ran off to the kitchen.

"You owe me $20, Scooby Doo!" Shaggy snapped at Scooby. He then saw the girls in the living room. "Hey, girls!"

"Does this color make my fingers look knobby?" Daphne greeted him with a question about nail polish. Shaggy made no answer.

"Hey, Shag. Scooby took off with the pizza again?" Velma sat up from the sofa.

"Yeah. Another one of these tricks, and I'm sending him to obedience school alone!"

"You don't even have the nerve to send Scooby to the bathroom alone."

"Yeah, I know." Shaggy gave a quick raise of his shoulders and smiled. Then he remembered something. "Like, I found this is the mailbox. I think it came from the school. It's for you, Velms." Shaggy showed her a big brown envelope. There was "Ms. Velma Dinkley" printed on the envelope, and under it were the words "Coolsville Middle School". She opened the envelope and found her student's dossier inside.

"It's my student." Velma said to herself. Daphne got up from her seat and came to see what Shag and Velms are reading.

"Hey, what's that?" She said, then blowing on her nails.

"Like, it's Velma's student for Career Day." Shaggy explained. "This is his or her profile."

"Oh…" Daphne had her curiosity satisfied. "WHY DON'T I GET TO BE A MENTOR FOR CAREER DAY!!!???"

Shaggy could only laugh. Velma was eyeing the dossier carefully, being the analytical person she is.

"So, like what does it say?" Shaggy asked.

"Well, the kid's name is Dylan James, female, 13 years old." Responded the bespectacled girl. "Hmm…sounds like the girl-next-door type."

"Where's her picture?" Daphne expected for a picture. But the slot for the picture remained empty. "I hate cliffhangers!!!" Velma continued reading.

"It says her hobbies include writing, drawing, playing video games…" Velma scanned the paper. "Reading, playing the guitar…"

"Seems pretty normal to me." Daphne interrupted. But then Velma paused for a while.

She then finally broke out, "Check this out. Her interests include occult materials, mystery or murder novels, researching on the paranormal, ghost stories, intriguing questions about religions, séances, voodoo-"

"Voodoo!? Zoinks! Okay, not so normal!!!" Shaggy jerked, hoping Velma would just stop reading the dossier. To his relief, she closed the dossier, a little stream of cold sweat trickling down the side of her face.

"…Tomorrow's gonna be quite…interesting…"

12/2/04 chapter finish date


	2. Mentor Meets Mystery Kid

Something I should've done earlier…

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Scooby people mentioned in this story, but I do own Dylan!**

Velma woke up pretty nervous next morning. She woke up around 5:30 in the morning, wanting to be prompt and early for Career Day. Clad in orange pajamas, she made her way to the kitchen to get some cereal. As she made her way downstairs, she caught a glimpse of the student's profile lying on a desk in the lab. She had the sudden urge to read the record again. She went to the lab and got the folder. This time, she looked at the student's achievements.

"Wow…she has been an honor student since Kindergarten…" She silently admired the record. "Has never committed any school offenses, has perfect attendance…" She was beginning to loosen up on the girl, despite the fact that she enjoyed occult objects. But suddenly, her perspective changed again.

"She's a member of the junior paranormalists club, the Occult Lovers, the rituals and rites study org…" This was too weird, even for Velma. Sure, Dinkley got into a fetish on the paranormal and the unreal, but not this much. She relied on Science most of the time, unlike this girl who is really into the ghosts and spirits business. She then saw a copy of the student's answers to the questions.

"Hmm…The student appears to be analytical and is wise with intuitions…" Velma muttered. But then there were answers about beliefs and cultures that Velma found really daunting.

"(I am beginning to want to back out.)" She thought. Wild thoughts started running through her mind. What if that kid starts summoning beings from beyond and- "Oh, what am I thinking!!?? That kid might just be into these stuff, not _performing_ them!" Velma never had irrational thought about things, but it was different this time. She dropped the dossier and went to have breakfast. Daphne came down the stairs, clad in a purple bathrobe and had a mud mask on.

"Good morning, Velms." Daphne greeted sleepily.

"Morning, Daph." Velma said quietly, getting the milk from the fridge. Daphne sensed something was sort of wrong.

"What's wrong, Velma?" Daphne asked, taking a seat next to her best friend. She saw a little stream of sweat run down the side of Velma's face. "…Bad case of the jitters, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm sorta well…" Velma hesitated.

"Sorta what?"

"Sorta afraid."  
Daphne didn't say anything for a short while. She was thinking of a good answer to this.

"Well, it's OK to be afraid. Although it's very 'un-Velma' like of you." Daphne joked. Velma didn't budge. She just swirled the spoon around in the bowl of Oreo O's. Daphne felt flushed. "Sorry."

"It's OK. It's just that…this kid is sort of scary, you know." The bespectacled brunette finally spoke. "I mean, I'm also into paranormal stuff, but it's the scientific study of paranormal, not the actual ghost bidding."

"I see what you mean." Daphne confirmed. "Well, all I can say is don't mess up. The real success of the Career Day lies in the cooperation of the mentor and the student, Velma." Upon hearing this, Velma was shocked. She never heard the ditsy redhead say anything this…profound before. She laughed and said,

"You've been watching way too much TV, Daph."

"I guess!"

Morning at Coolsville Middle School… 

Students were excitedly talking about what will happen during Career Day. They were all chatting with each other, others giggling in excitement, others perspiring in anticipation. Well, everyone except one kid. Yep. Dylan. Dylan was alone in her desk, just sitting there with a blank face. She watched her classmates yak to each other about what kind of career they'll be experiencing today.

"I hope I get to work in the Coolsville Confectionary!" One kid, a chocoholic, says to his friend. "I heard they've just created their greatest chocolate ever- the choco-caramel nougat nugget explosion!!!"

"That sure's a mouthful." Said his friend, a girl with pigtails. "Well, I hope I get to work in the Coolsville Botanical Gardens. They say they just discovered a new breed of jasmine! I have to see it!"

"Well, I really hope I get to work with Ms. Dinkley!" The class nerd suddenly blurted out. "Her intellect is really astounding!"

"Yeah! And she's not a nerd!" Said the chocoholic. "She's hot!"

"Beauty and brains! That's so cool!" Exclaimed the girl in pigtails.

Dylan yawned subtly. She wasn't all that excited, but she wasn't expecting nothing either. She was looking forward to her mentor, but somehow she's not (I can't really catch this girl's drift). The bell rung and their Social Studies teacher entered the classroom. The kids sat down to their seats and waited eagerly.

"Okay class. As you know, today is Career Day and you will get to spend the day with someone in your probable profession." The teacher wheezed, getting the aptitude test results from an envelope. "And I have here your aptitude test results." He then started passing the papers. Some of the kids shouted in delight, while other grunted in disappointment.

"I get to work with Mr. Caramac (I found the word "caramac" on a box of chocolates…)! The best confectioner of the company! Alright!" Said the chocoholic.

"Hey! I got Dr. Flora Phyllis as my mentor! I'm working in the botanical gardens!" The girl in pigtails rejoiced. The class nerd was eager to find out who his mentor is going to be.

"(Oh…I hope it's Ms. Dinkley!!!)" He aspired. He read the paper and his expectation got torn in half. "WHAT!? Ms. Daphne Blake!?" The whole class looked at him, most of the boys having an envious look on their faces.

"…I guess it's OK." The class nerd whimpered. Dylan's paper finally arrived on her desk. She got it and immediately read it.

"Let's see…" She mumbled. "…!!!" She fell silent, with a shocked look on her face. Her probable job was being a detective. "And my mentor is-" She was cut short by her teacher, who then got up and opened the door.

"Okay class. I want you all to be on your best behavior." He said, signaling someone outside to come in. "Now, I would like you to meet your mentors." A group of people entered the classroom and smiled at the children. Velma was the last one to enter, clad in her trademark orange turtleneck and red skirt. Most children started whispering at the sight of Mystery Inc.'s brains. Dylan slightly squirmed. The teacher smiled at the mentors. Then he directed his attention to his students.

"You may now go to your respective mentors." Upon hearing this, the children scurried out of their seats and approached their mentors. Dylan hesitated a bit. She wasn't expecting…_her _to be the mentor! Now she has to act 10 times properly than the time she already practiced her courtesy. She slowly vacated her seat and walked towards her mentor. Velma, on the other hand, was looking for a girl that fitted the description in the dossier. She spotted a girl in black walking slowly past the horde of people and towards her.

"(This is Dylan!?)" Velma was shocked to see her student. "(She fits the description perfectly! Freaky!)" She kept on telling herself. This little punk can't be her student! She was sort of expecting a girl with brown hair and wearing a green blouse. Dylan finally got to Velma and forced out a smile.

"Hello. My name is…" Dylan said. Velma was going crazy in the back of her head. She was hoping that the girl wouldn't say Dylan James.

"(Please don't say Dylan James!)" Velma thought. But I guess Ms. Dinkley just ran out of luck today.

"…Dylan James." The girl in black said. Velma just wanted to melt away like butter. "I am honored, Ms. Dinkley!"

"Th-thank you, Dylan. I-I-I am happy to have you as my student!" The older woman said. "(God, I gotta keep this together.)"

"Ms. Dinkley, are you OK?" The 7th grader asked. "You look pale and wan." Velma snapped out of her daze and smiled at Dylan, trying hard not to have a nervous breakdown. She wasn't nervous because she might bumble like an idiot. She was nervous because she doesn't know if she'll come back to the headquarters ALIVE.

"It…it's nothing, Dylan. Thank you for your concern!" Velma patted Dylan on the shoulder. "Shall we go then?"

"OK, Ms. Dinkley." Dylan politely responded.

"Oh! Call me Velma!" Velma offered to the girl. Dylan gave out a short giggle.

"Yeah, and you can call me Dyl, Ms. Din-" Dylan cut herself short. "I mean, Velma! Let's go!"

The two walked towards the door. Velma recited a short prayer repeatedly. It's not really like her, is it? Meanwhile, the class nerd, envious of Dylan approached his teacher and asked for his mentor.

"Sir, I don't see Ms. Blake anywhere! I have no mentor! Waaaahhh!!!!" He cried. Suddenly, Dylan and Velma went back to the classroom, hearing the poor kid's cry. Dylan looked at Velma.

"Daphne Blake's supposed to be his mentor." Dylan explained briefly. "But Ms. Blake didn't show up."

"I think Daphne doesn't know. I guess…we could give him a ride then."


	3. The Real Punk In Her

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the whole Scooby gang, but sadly I don't and I can't! &#!!!!**

Dylan, Velma and the class nerd rode in a cab, the nerd sitting in the front seat and Velma and Dylan in the back. The nerd kept on whirling back his head, staring back and forth at Velma.

"I-I-I-it's a great honor to meet you personally, Ms. Dinkley!" He stuttered, drool smothering his mouth.

"Y-y-yes…it's nice to…uh meet you too…" Velma tried to be polite. "Is…he alright?" Velma asked Dylan. Dylan shook her head in annoyance towards the nerd boy.

"He's always like that by the mere mention of your name." Dylan said crisply. "I was expecting him to have a heart attack right now, but…" Her voice then faded into silence. Velma was now even more intimidated. The kid was regular bad girl. She just kept herself calm, replaying what Daphne said to her earlier.

"Success lies in the cooperation of the mentor and student…" She recited. "(Oh, but damn it! Why do I have to get stuck with this potty-mouth punk!?)" She looked at Dylan who was staring out of the window. Dylan sensed that she is being watched. She turned to Velma.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked. Dylan checked on the way she sat, checked her shirt for stains and frequently smoothed her unruly hair. Velma knew that the girl was trying too hard to make a good impression. She put a hand over one of Dylan's and said,

"Please. There is no need for formalities." The girl in orange said. "Just…be calm." Dylan put down her hands and nodded. Velma smiled and leaned back. But out of the blue, Dylan suddenly spoke.

"I could sense intimidation." She whispered. Velma looked at her, startled. Dylan was speaking like she was in a trance.

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you afraid of me?" Dylan continued, not even making eye contact with her mentor. Velma made no answer. She was sweating heavily now. The girl in black was speaking the truth.

"…I…I..I am not." Velma was under pressure. Dylan turned her attention to her mentor, her deep gray eyes empty.

She muttered in a hollow voice, "Please don't be afraid of me. I have no intention of harming you." Velma was now freaking out at this point. She let out a small peep of a "yes", just to shut up her student. The taxi rolled up in front of the Mystery Inc. headquarters. The nerdy kid went out of the taxi and waved goodbye to Velma.

"Thank you, Ms. Dinkley! I am your biggest fan!" The nerdy kid snorted. The girl with glasses could only smile. Then the taxi started to run again. This time it was only Dylan and Velma now. And now the mentor is about to pass out.

"…So, I saw your record." Velma thought of an icebreaker. "I saw that you are an honor student since Kindergarten and you don't have any offenses." Dylan didn't look like the type of girl who was a goody-two-shoes. She looked more like a rule-breaking punk girl.

"Yeah. The limelight is good and all, but I never really thought of myself as…good." Dylan confessed. "I mean, look at me. I dress in black, I'm a fan of monsters and ghouls…"

"Great things are usually wrapped in unique packages, Dylan." Velma lectured the girl. "You may have a promising future."

"…The keyword there is 'may' and not 'do'." Dylan said in a sad voice. "The only career I may have in life is a khan artist." Velma was saddened that the girl was putting herself down a lot.

"Look, I think- no- I know you're brilliant and-"

"Look, I never asked you to become my mentor, so if you don't mind, JUST LAY OFF!!!" Dylan said in a very irritated tone. She wasn't shouting at Velma, but the heat was really there. Dylan turned her back on her mentor rudely. Velma was offended, but at the same time, frightened.

It was then that Velma realized that she was handling a poisonous radioactive bomb waiting to explode…


	4. Dylan's Mystery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby Doo or all of his little friends, but I do own Dyl!**

Velma wanted to get off the taxi now more than ever. How could things get worse!? She got a rotten apple for a student, and now that wormy apple just barked at her. Velma frowned and stared outside the window.

"(I really hope she learns something!)" She thought. "(This mentor thing better be worth it…)" There was silence for a long time. No one dared to speak. Well, that was until…

"I'm sorry."

Velma suddenly sprang to attention. Did Dylan just apologize? Velma directed her attention to her student. "Dylan?"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Dinkley…" Dylan said, turning to her mentor, her gray eyes now filled with warmth. "I…I didn't mean to…I-I-"

"It's alright, Dylan." Smiled Velma. Dylan then returned with a small smile. "Just…try to control your temper next time, OK?"

"OK."

_Back at Mystery Inc. headquarters…_

"I'll get it!" Daphne volunteered, heading towards the door. "Hm…wonder who this could be?" Daphne opened the door and saw a pudgy pimply boy with glasses standing there on the doorstep.

"Oh…hello! Who might you be?" Daphne asked the boy nicely. The boy looked at her.

"Are you Ms. Blake?" asked the boy. The redhead was surprised.

"Why…yes. Yes I am." Confirmed Daphne. "So…uh…what do you want?"

"Um…Ms. Blake..." Uttered the boy. Daphne was smiling intently, waiting for the sentence to finish. "You're my mentor for Career Day!"

"What!? Me, a mentor!?"

_Back in the taxi…_

"Look! We're here!" Velma exclaimed, pointing outside the window. Dylan peered through the glass.

"The Coolsville Criminology Museum." Dylan said unemotionally. "What will we do here?"

"Well…first we have to learn what being a detective is about." Velma explained.

"Boring…" Dylan snarled. Luckily, Velma didn't hear it. "(Man, what I want to do is investigate a crime scene or something…)" The two girls alighted the taxi and paid for the fare. Velms and Dyl made their way up the long flight of stairs to the museum lobby.

"Velma! Hey!" A man called out to Velma. He had sandy, untidy hair, wore glasses and wasn't exactly a giant.

"Hey Patrick." It was the museum curator, Patrick Wisely. He's not just the curator. He's also…

"Your boyfriend?" Dylan suddenly asked Velma. Velma bit her lip and began to blush. Patrick's ears turned bright pink.

"Uh…ah…um…Pat, this is Dylan. She's my student for career day. "Dylan, this is Patrick Wisely. Museum curator and…my _friend_." Lied Velma, putting an emphasis on the word 'friend'. Dylan began showing an eavesdropping face.

"Hi." That's all Dylan said. She then wanted to look around. "Velma, can I go look around?"

"Sure, Dyl." Velma affirmed. Dylan nodded and walked off. Velma brushed away some of the fringes from her face and started to get all putty-like.

"So…nice weather we're having…"

_We're going to tag along Dylan for a while…_

As for Dylan, she went to the Mystery Inc. exhibit immediately, hoping to see the radical costumes stupid villains used to commit crimes, but got foiled by the gang. Dylan remembered how Jonathan Jacobo used Randamonium to bring the costumes to life. All of the authentic costumes were destroyed, and now only replicas were displayed in the museum.

"Cool! Chickenstein!" Dylan exclaimed, examining the half-chicken, half-man costume. These were the kind of stuff that made her happy. Freaky mutations and the like. She was busy examining the Wax Phantom replica when she sensed something moving in the nest hallway. Now, Dylan's sensory organs were unusually strong and sensitive. The girl in black walked down the hallway, enclosed with walls lined with paintings of famous criminals and kleptos. With a cat's stealth, she was able to follow the mysterious figure without getting caught. It went down a staircase leading to the museum basement.

"…The basement…humph. Typical hideout for stolen stuff…" Dylan said in a low whisper. She continued to follow the mystery man, going down the basement staircase. She caught sight of the thing again and saw it disappear in the darkness. This prompted Dylan to act quickly. She got to where the creature went, but didn't catch up with it.

"…Shoot." Dylan leered. She then decided to let it go. "I must've been seeing things. I only had a donut this morning." But then she slipped on something on the floor.

"Ow! What the…" Dylan felt a sticky greasy goo smothered on her hand. The goo smelled like petroleum. "…Oil…" She the got up and decided to go back to Velma.

"I think there's a mystery to solve."


	5. Heat Rises

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby Doo or anything related. But Dylan's my original character.**

Dylan went back from the basement, her hand grimy and smelly from the oil. She also had splotches of dirt and dust on her face. Velma noticed her coming back and was surprised to see her so dirty.

"Dylan! What happened to you???" She exclaimed, rushing over to the 7th grader, brushing some dirt off the girl's face. Dylan made no answer, and instead directed her attention to Patrick.

"Is anyone else in the museum?" She suddenly asked. Velma stopped and looked at Dylan.

"Why? Did you see someone?" Patrick asked.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Velma interrupted. Dylan showed her smudged hand.

"I saw someone go down the basement." Dylan said. "And I slipped on some oil, too." Velma examined the oil on the girl's hand.

"Hmm…Pat, is there any mechanical device in the museum basement?" The older woman asked.

"No. The basement is mainly for old and damaged items." Patrick explained. "All the mechanical equipment are in the boiler room, which is separated from the basement." Velma then turned to Dylan again.

"But where did the oil come from?" Velma was asking herself. Dylan's half-lidded eyes went to Patrick again.

"Is there anyone else in here right now?" She queried. Patrick was thinking.

"Ah, yes! The janitor, Mr. Thomson." Patrick said. "But he's up in the north wing right now." Dylan was suspicious. Velma wasn't able to say anything. She couldn't determine if this will count as a mystery.

"…Um…I guess we'd better get going." Said Velma, gesturing to Dylan to leave. "See you, Patrick." Dylan nodded and walked off with Velma. She passed Patrick, but then stopped.

"…Hope nothing gets stolen." She said, then turning her back on the curator.

_Coolville Central Park, about 10:20 A.M., near an ice cream stand_

"That was really weird." Velma said in between licks of her chocolate ice cream cone. "If there weren't any heaters or boilers down in the basement…then how…"

"I'm putting the janitor as a suspect." Dylan quickly said. "He's the one who has access to the basement and boiler room…" She took a bite of her wasabi-flavored ice cream. Velma was intrigued by the girl's taste for food. This made her feel even weirder about her student. Yes, Dylan James was sort of unusual, but Velma could tell that she was really of investigative material. She then tried to get closer to Dylan.

"So…um, how do you like your ice cream?" She asked awkwardly.

"It's OK…I guess." Dylan said in a nippy manner. "But…the actual thing is way better…"

"Actual thing?" Velma asked, confused of what the girl was saying.

"Wasabi." Dylan simply replied. She **EATS**…that!? Velma wasn't able to say anything. She didn't bother ask questions anymore. The girl was downright cuckoo. A man in a blue jumpsuit then went to the ice cream stand and ordered for an ice cream cone. He was sort of in his middle 60's. His skin looked like a chicken's and seemed to hang on his bones.

"One pistachio praline scoop, please." He said, paying the person in the stand a dollar. He got the cone and was very excited. "How I love pistachio!" Dylan noticed the man in the jumpsuit. She looked at him for a long time. Dylan saw an identification card dangling in the man's pocket.

"…The museum's logo…" She quietly muttered, seeing the logo printed on the man's ID. The man then noticed that Dylan was staring at him.

"What are you starin' at!?" He asked Dylan crossly.

"Stolen anything lately!!??" Dylan said for a comeback. Velma was then alarmed at the noise of the forming argument.

"Is there a problem, sir?" She quickly asked the man. The man pointed a bony finger at Dylan.

"Teach this kid some manners!" With that he went off. "I hate kids!" Dylan stuck out a tongue. Velma saw it and directed Dylan's attention to her.

"What happened back there?" She asked her student, in a sort of panicky voice. Last thing she needs now is trouble.

"I was just looking at his ID." Dylan explained. "Then he started going nuts…"

"His ID? What's up with his ID?" Velma asked, completely ignoring the melting ice cream.

"That…" Dylan started. "Was the museum janitor, Mr. Thomson."

Back in the headquarters… 

"So you're saying that I'm supposed to be your mentor for career day?" Asked Daphne, gesturing to the nerdy kid. The boy simply nodded. Daphne eyed the boy. Being a haute couture-oriented person, Daphne cannot stand a fashion victim. She put an arm on the kid's shoulder.

"Don't worry, kid. I promise you this career day will be one you won't soon forget." She got her purse and beckoned the kid to come with her as she walked towards the door.

_Back at Central Park…_

Velma and Dylan saw the man board a bus and decided to follow him. The two followed Thomson onto the bus. Velma and Dylan immediately seated themselves in front. Thomson went to the back.

"Are you sure about this?" Velma asked Dylan. Dylan just nodded. "And you are aware that this is interfering with the Career Day, aren't you. At this point, Dylan cleared her throat and faced her mentor.

"Isn't this what your job's all about?" She began. "Solving mysteries? Well, in case you forgot, it is!" Dylan folded her arms across her chest. Okay, this was going through the roof, Velma thought.

"Slipping on greasy goop doesn't always lead to a mystery!" Velma raised her voice. "Now, you've led me to this wild goose-chase-" Velma's cellphone suddenly rang. She got it and flipped it open.  
"Hello? Patrick?" Velma said. Dylan remained motionless. "What!? OK. Bye." Dylan, not making eye contact, spoke.

"Something was stolen, right?" She asked without even looking at Velma. Velma, knowing that Dylan already cornered her, had no choice but to confirm.

"…Yeah. Patrick said that the stolen items were from the Mystery Inc. exhibit." Velma elucidated. "Again. I guess we have to turn back."

"Nuh-uh."

"What…did you say!?" Velma never really had a temper problem, but this kid was giving her one.

"I said, nuh-uh." Dylan insisted. "Following Thomson is our main priority right now!"

"You don't even have evidence that he's the criminal!" Velma retorted.

"That's why we're following him!" Dylan said back. This had to stop. Velma pulled on the brake cord on the bus. The bus immediately stopped. Dylan frowned.

"We're going back to the museum to investigate. First rule, always collect clues!" Velma said, getting off the bus.

"…Clues." Dylan thought. "I guess she's right. Hey, Velma! Wait up." Velma say Dylan going down the stairs. Velma felt relieved and happy that Dylan was coming with her.

"So you decided to join me after all?" Velma asked mockingly. Dylan folded her arms and smirked.

"I'm only doing this for my Career Day grade!" She said.

"Yeah right!" Velma said, taunting the girl.

"Don't push your luck, Velma!"


	6. The Number One Suspect

**Disclaimer: I've no intention of claiming Scooby Doo or any related characters.**

Velma and Dylan arrived at the museum and headed to the Mystery Inc. exhibit. They saw Patrick looking at a shattered glass case. Velma noticed that the item that was stolen was one of her trademark sweaters she donated to the museum.

"Someone stole your sweater." Dylan to Velma mumbled out of the blue. Dylan looked at Patrick. "Told you something might get stolen." Patrick then leaned over to Velma.

"Is she really this…" Patrick said. "Smart-alecky?" All Velma could do was to nod. Dylan was just staring at the glass case.

"She's sort of…unique." Velma said, giving a little smile. She then walked over to the glass case and examined it for clues. Dylan checked the ground for clues. The girl in black came across a screw.

"Does this qualify as a clue?" She asked, holding up the screw. There was also some oil on the screw.

"Jinkies…" Velma said softly, taking the screw.

"Jinkies? Sounds like a breakfast cereal to me." Dylan commented. Velma shook her head and inspected the screw.

"It's a type G-13 screw. It's not really hard to come by, but not easy to look for either." Velma said. "It's mainly used in simple robotics." Suddenly, Thomson came in the exhibit hall and saw Velma and Dylan. Thomson was surprised to see Dylan in there. Dylan had the same reaction.

"You!" Dylan and Thomson exclaimed in unison. Patrick looked at Velma with the sort of, "care-to-explain?" look.

"…It's just one of those days when your teenage student gets into a brawl with a 65-year-old man." Velma sighed to Patrick.

"Uh..huh…" Patrick said, now totally in a bizarre state of mind. Velma and Patrick watched as Dylan and Thomson bickered with each other.

"Okay, that's it! Cool it, Dylan!" Velma finally said, pulling Dylan away before she gets Thomson in a headlock. Dylan dusted her shirt and got her "interrogation face" on.

"We saw you get on the bus. Where were you going, Mr. Thomson?" She asked like a real inspector. Thomson was sort of taken by surprise.

"What do you care!? I was just-" The old man was then insolently cut-off by Dylan.

"Wait. Don't say it. You were just going to the police for a confession!" Dylan jumped to her absurd conclusion. Velma was embarrassed at what Dylan was displaying. She hid behind Patrick thinking,

"(Oh please let the earth swallow me up now!)" Patrick wasn't able to say a word, either. He just saw the quiet, but feisty girl arguing with an old man. It wasn't a sight you'd normally come by everyday.

"Confounded little brat!" Thomson barked. Dylan fell silent, but there was still a glint of suspicion in her eyes. "I just got back from the hardware store!" At this, Velma stopped whimpering and regained her composure. She pushed her glasses up her nose and cleared her throat.

"What exactly were you doing at the hardware store, Mr. Thomson?" Velma asked in her usual analytical tone. Thomson was now red as a tomato.

"Oh, for the love of Jim! Not you too, Velma!" Thomson bawled angrily. "I just went there to see if they have any screws left! For the boilers and heaters!" Upon hearing this, Velma and Dylan jerked. They looked at each other. Patrick, too, was astonished to hear that. As for Thomson, he wasn't aware of anything going on around him.

"…What kind of screws?" Dylan asked.

"Why can't a man just buy screws without being asked!?" Thomson snarled. "G-13's!!! There!? Ya happy!?" Thomson waved a pack of screws in front of Dylan's face. Dylan jerked backward. Velma now had the same suspicious look like Dylan's.

"…I think we have enough clues, Dylan." Velma said. "Let's go." Dylan watched as Velma passed her. Dylan followed her and stopped before passing Thomson.

"Watch your back, gramps." Dylan leered. Thomson frowned like a wrinkled paper bag. Outside the museum, Velma and Dylan were walking down the steps.

"…Gathered enough clues?" Dylan asked. "Or do we need to loiter around some more?"

"Dylan, there's no use hiding it!" Velma exclaimed happily. "You know that it was totally useful to go back here. I think you lose our little argument back on the bus."

"A student never questions her teacher." Dylan muttered bracingly. "And…I don't try to win. I just try not to lose."


	7. Witchcraft Or Not?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scoobert Doo or any of his friends, OK? All I own is bratty little Dylan.**

"You think he did it?" Dylan asked Velma as they rode on a bus. Velma wasn't answering. She was thinking critically about what happened back in the museum. Dylan folded her arms. "OK…pretend I didn't say anything…" Velma still wasn't listening. She was caught too deep in thought.

"…It doesn't fit…" Velma murmured. There was a problem with the mystery. Why on earth will Thomson tell that he went out to buy G-13 screws, if he was the one who stole the sweater? A real criminal would've dropped too many clues if he did that. Velma tapped on Dylan.

"Dylan, I don't think he did it." Velma concluded. She knew Dylan wouldn't take it calmly. A major torpedo was coming her way. She was expecting some kind of a rant or something, but Dylan had another way of being angry…

"Why must you make it so difficult for me to get an A, Velma?" Dylan's cold, piercing and emotionless voice rattled in Velma's ears. Velma looked at Dylan. The teen was looking outside the moving bus. The girl was already radiating a great deal of upset. Velma wanted her to have great career day, but what was happening now was the complete opposite. But she was only doing her job as a mentor.

"Look, Dylan…when you solve a mystery, you don't dive in headfirst into conclusions." Velma instructed. Dylan scowled slightly and rolled her eyes. "You always collect clu-"

"The man said that he bought G-13's!!!" Dylan exclaimed. "Can't you, like, take that as a confession already!?"

"He didn't do it because he **DID** confess that he bought G-13's!!!" Velma was now starting to completely hit the roof. Dylan fell still. She may be a punky brat, but she was still an open-minded person. Velma was right. If he was the criminal, he would've lied about it or not say that he went to the hardware store to buy the screws. Dylan was silent for a while. Velma wasn't speaking either. They were both looking in the opposite direction from each other. There was a short period of silence.

"…I am such a turd." Dylan simply said. She wanted to say, "I'm wrong", but she has a potty-mouth reputation to live up to, and an ego to protect.

"Don't say that, Dylan." Velma sympathetically said. She heard a mild grumble. Velma felt her stomach and found out that she was hungry. "Look, why don't we get something to eat? It's nearly lunch anyway." Dylan had a real smile on her face as she nodded, something Velma never really expected from her student.

_Meanwhile, in Daphne's scenario…_

"Here we are, kiddo." Daphne exclaimed happily. The nerdy kid was so confused.

"…Why exactly are we here…?" The kid asked squeamishly. The two were outside a huge building with a gigantic sign that said…

"The Coolsville Supermall!" Daphne chimed in. "Come one, kid. We've got a lot of _work_ to do." She said, dragging the nerdy kid inside the mall. A large directory was the first thing that greeted them as soon as they entered the mall.

"Ah, yes! The directory!" Daphne said with a broad smile. She trailed one finger down the directory until she found what she's looking for. "OK, here we are! Let's go, kid. We're going to the salon." She said, lugging the kid further into the mall.

_Back to Velma and Dylan…_

Dyl and Velms got off the bus and were now in front of the mall. They entered it to have a nice burger or something. Dylan spotted a McDonald's fast food chain immediately.

"Look, a McDonald's. I want to eat. I'm starving." Dylan pointed at a Ronald McDonald statue visible from the outside the food chain. Velma beamed lightly at the girl. She checked her wallet.

"(Oh, god. I'm broke.)" She worried, sweat dripping down from her forehead. Her wallet was as empty as their stomachs. She turned to Dylan and tried to ask her for money.

"…Do I look like a bank to you?" Dylan boorishly answered. Velma knitted her brows. Dylan sat on a nearby bench. They were in the mall square, where the fountain was. Velma sat down next to Dylan.

"…Great. We have no money, we're starving and we just left a mystery still unsolved." Dylan cursed. "How am I supposed to get my grade now?" Velma heaved a sigh of intimidation and anxiety. Splendid, just splendid. This was the kind of thing Velma feared would happen. The student wasn't enjoying herself one bit, and she's being dogged by the kid's attitude problem. She was feeling that she wasn't being a good mentor. Dylan on the other hand, was very upset. Instead of investigating the burglary, there they were sitting hungry in the mall square, watching little kids throw nickels into the fountain. But then an evil idea struck Dylan. To Velma's immediate surprise, Dylan went into the fountain and started collecting coins from its bottom. People who saw them had the same reaction. Others laughed, while others started to call the attention of mall police.

"What the hell are you doing!!??" Velma frantically screamed, running to the fountain. "Do you want to get arrested or something?" She tried to get Dylan out of there before the mall's authorities come into the scene.

"Do you want to eat or not?" Dylan asked, irritated, gathering as many coins as she can.

"Yes, I mean, no, I mean- oh, just get out of there!" Velma fretted, clenching her fists in uneasiness. Dylan ignored her and continued collecting. Suddenly both of them heard a man shout.

"Look, there's the trouble-maker!" The man was accompanied by the mall authorities. He was pointing at Dylan, who was caught red-handed pilfering the fountain of the coins.

"Uh-oh…" Dylan dropped some of the coins she collected. "We're in sooooo much trouble…"

"We??" Velma riposted. But before they get into another argument, the mall police came in for the apprehension. "Oh, man!!! Let's go, Dylan!" Velma grabbed Dylan's hand and made a run for it.

"Halt!!! Stop right there!" One of the authorities shouted. Soon enough, the mall police chased Dylan and Velma. Velma saw that the mall cops were chasing them.

"See this snag you got us in???" Velma said while running, still holding the dripping wet Dylan.

"Well…uh…if you weren't broke, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place!" Dylan's reason was obviously blown out of proportion. Velma didn't talk back. All she wants to do now is to get Dylan to a safe place where the police won't capture her. The mall police was totally gaining on them. But then, to Velma's instant panic, Dylan pulled her hand from Velma's grip and stopped running.

"What is up with you?" Velma asked alarmed. "The mall authorities will detain you!" Dylan simply crossed her arms.

"…Please. Just shut up and trust me." Dylan garbled. Velma didn't know what the girl was talking about. She went back to Dylan, just to find out that the mall police was already very near. The mall police then reached Velma and Dylan. Dylan had better act fast.

"Good gravy! The hooligan dragged Ms. Dinkley into this mess!" A mall cop was astonished to see Velma with Dylan. "Don't worry Ms. Dinkley. We'll apprehend this delinquent!" Dylan tried to make a diversion to panic the cops. She grabbed Velma and threatened to hurt her. The mall police was alarmed.

"What are you doing!?" Velma whispered in nervousness.

"I'll get us out of here, just trust me, OK?" Dylan hissed back.

"Oh no! She's attempting to take a hostage!" The mall cops screamed. "Rescue Ms. Dinkley! Now! GO! GO!" The leader instructed. They rushed to Dylan, armed with a net gun and a pair of handcuffs.

"Dylan!" Velma shouted. Dylan took a deep breath and recited an "incantation". This was when Velma's nightmares were finally coming true. Dylan was reciting some sort of "spell".

"Stirips deeh ym llac…" Dylan recited. Velma was being freaked out. All the thoughts she had about Dylan being just an occult fan slowly turned into thoughts of her student being a modern day witch. The mall cops heard the creepy charm as well. "…Dael su yawa morf eht regnad erofeb su!" To the mall police's surprise, a red cloud of smoke suddenly appeared in front of them and was enveloping both Dylan and Velma.

"Don't let the smoke bother you! Proceed with the rescue!!!" Commanded the leader. But as soon as the smoke cleared up, to the cops' bewilderment, there was no one there. It couldn't have been a smoke bomb, thought the leader. The kid didn't throw anything on the ground to generate the smoke. …But how exactly did they escape?

_Somewhere in the mall…_

"… whew Good, we lost them…" Dylan heaved a heavy sigh of relief. Velma, on the other hand, was already at quitting point. She stared queerly at her student, who returned with a bored look.

"What? Is there a bug on my face?" Dylan asked mockingly. Velma shook her head. The woman in orange leaned against a wall and slid her back down until she was sitting on the floor. She was extremely exhausted. Crazy ideas ran through her mind again.

"(Oh, damn it! This is just what I feared!)" She thought. "(The girl's engaging in black magic!)" For the first time ever, Velma had no explanation for the phenomenon Dylan just pulled. The girl in black didn't drop anything to create the smoke. The kid recited uncanny words that she found really disheartening…or was she just being too absurd?

"Put yourself together, Velma!!!" Velma screamed at herself, almost tearing her hair in half (figuratively speaking of course!). Dylan looked at her with crescent gray eyes.

"Come on." Dylan said in her usual accent. She reached into her pocket. Velma heard some tinkling from the pocket. She swore they were the nickels Dylan stole from the fountain. "I think we have enough money for a pretzel." But Velma wasn't budging. Dylan sighed thickly.

"Okay, I know what you're thinking!" Dylan said. "Look, I'm not a witch OK? I'll explain to you later."

"What? I wasn't-" Velma tried to get her defense up, but Dylan blocked her.

"You know, it doesn't take a genius such as yourself to see that you're so afraid of me." Dylan taunted in her aloof tone. Velma said nothing. She appeared to be still shocked "… sigh I'm not gonna cut your head off and shrink it, OK? Come on. We've got to eat." Dylan extended one white hand. Velma smiled at her student and took her hand. And you know what? Today's events keep on getting pretty unexpected. Velma was looking at Dylan's face, seeing something that was seldom there.

"Wh-what? Do I have a zit or something?" Dylan asked, as Velma kept on looking at her face. "I didn't put anything on my face, OK!" But Velma had a different answer.

"Yes you did." The older woman said, pushing her glasses up her nose. "And you should put on that smile more often." And for the first time, Dylan felt herself feeling flushed.

Dylan and Velma were eating pretzels near the pretzel stand in the mall. Dylan used her "stashed" money to buy them the food, and luckily, the mall cops weren't bugging them again so far.

"…Finally, food!" Dylan said, taking a sip from her soda.

"So…" Velma suddenly said. "How did you do it, Houdini?"

"Do what?"

"You know, the witch- er, the little chant?"

"Oh…that." Dylan had the tone of boredom in her voice and dropped her heavy lids again. "What else? Smoke screens." Dylan said, throwing a small pellet into the ground. The pellet generated a red cloud of smoke, just like the one earlier.

"But…you didn't…" Velma incoherently said.

"I watch shows on how witchcraft is exposed…I mean, I'm totally into that stuff…" Dylan explained, taking a bite of her pretzel. Velma almost spat out her soda.

"…Excuse me?" Velma said hesitantly.

" sigh I told you before, I just like that stuff. The truth is witchcraft is so similar to magic you see on TV." Dylan explicated. Velma wasn't sure if she wanted to believe her student. "It's just a matter of how fast your hands are. In my case, I've mastered the smoke screen tick."

"So…the smoke was just…a phony?" Velma asked. "Wow. You're pretty good with tricks."

"I told you my probable career might as well be khaning people." Dylan joked. "With hands like these, I'm gonna make millions."

"So none of the chanting was real?" Velma asked to be sure and safe. Dylan finished her pretzel and started to walk off. She stopped and looked at Velma.

"I'm afraid so." Dylan said. Then there was a short pause. "…I'm afraid it was 75 hoax…" Dylan smiled as Velma ceased eating and looked at her panicky. "Hehe…just kidding." Velma smiled happily. Just then, at the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a man entering a nearby hallway. He was wearing a blue jumpsuit. Yeah, we all know who this is.

"Jinkies…it's Mr. Thomson." Velma muttered. She grabbed Dylan and pointed to him. "Come on, Dyl. I think we'd better see what he's up to."


	8. Follow That Thomson!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby-chan, although I really wished I did!!! And the rating's now PG, I figured there's not much occult and the language's not too explicit. ) **

"What's he doing in a place like this?" Dylan fumed, seeing Thomson go into the electronics wing. "…You know I think he's here not because one of the boilers exploded..."

"Jinkies! Yes, I agree." Velma said. " I'm really beginning to take back the bit about Thomson not being the burglar."

"So you finally came to your senses." Dylan said sardonically. Velma flared. The two were hiding behind a wall near the entrance to the electronics wing.

"What's he doing in there?" Dylan saw Thomson enter a store.

"Let's take a closer look." Velma said, edging near the store. They were already directly outside the store.

"…Hmm…one could make a great variety of simple robots with G-13's…" The guy inside the shop told Thomson, holding the bag of screws."

"Yeah. I went to buy some to see if they were the same with screws I already have." Thomson said happily. "Great! Now I can proceed with my plan!" Dylan smirked upon hearing this.

"Velma, I was expecting to hear a crazy, half-witted laugh by now." Dylan said derisively. "As much as I don't want to gloat…but, I told you so."

"…Hm…" Velma hummed. "Yes…it may seem like it, but…"

"Don't you get it? It's solved!" Dylan placed a hand on her hip. "Why won't you listen to me for once???"

"What!?" Velma was pissed off. "You're the one who doesn't listen! What about the little fountain incident!?"

"I had a good reason!"

"Talk to your truant officer!"

"Do you want to go hungry!?"

"God, why did the money have to come from the fountain!?"

"Don't make me hurt you."

"What are you going to do? All your 'witchcraft' is one big hoax." Velma just picked a bad time to say that. Dylan clenched her fist tightly. Velma was beginning to be held back.

"…Nmad uoy…" She whispered vehemently. Velma bit her lip and shield her face with her arms. Just then, Dylan loosened her fist and crossed her arms.

"…(guffaw)…ahahahAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Dylan laughed like a kid. Velma dropped her hands and frowned.

"You…you brat!" Velma flared, pointing a finger in front of Dylan's face.

"Why thank you." Dylan shortly replied, polishing her nails on her shirt sarcastically. The two were arguing loudly outside the store. Thomson and the store clerk could hear two girls' voices strangling each other outside.

"What in blazes is going on out there?" The store employee asked.

"I'll go check." Thomson volunteered, stepping out of the store. To his surprise, and rage, he saw Dylan and Velma bickering with each other. "Blasted kids! Why are always following me!?" To Dylan and Velma's surprise, they both jumped into action upon hearing Thomson's voice.

"Uh-oh! Run, Dyl!" Velma grabbed Dylan and ran past Thomson. "God, here we go again!" Velma sighed. "More running."

"See this doo-doo your unreasonableness got us in…?" Dylan slightly whispered.

"Oh, great, now it's my fault?" Velma huffed while running.

"Yeah." Dylan rudely replied. She looked back and saw that Thomson wasn't chasing them. "(That's funny…he's not coming after us.)" Dylan thought. Just then, due to their running and loss of focus, they bumped into Daphne and the nerdy kid. Literally bumped into them. The four people made a slightly loud thud on the floor.

"Hey, what the hell?" Daphne winced, rubbing her head. "Velma!"

"Hey, Daph." Velma greeted, getting up. She also saw the nerdy kid, who was slightly knocked out cold.

"…(Frickin' hell…)" Dylan thought, stand up and rubbing her eyes. She saw Daphne. "Oh, hey Ms Blake."

"Hello…erm…" Daphne thought for the girl's name. "Dylan, right." Dylan just nodded and then laid her eyes on the nerdy kid on the floor.

"…Gee, it's really a small world, isn't it?" She asked Velma, folding her arms.

"Yup." Velma replied. "So, uh…what are you guys doing here?"

"Well, I'm being this kid's mentor for career day." Daphne explained happily.

"…Your student sure looks happy." Dylan commented ironically, staring amusingly at the knocked out kid. Velma nudged her discreetly.

"So, the kid's future profession is to be a full-on fashion guru?" Velma asked Daphne.

"Sorta like that." Daphne handed Velma the nerdy kid's test results.

"….So…he is supposed to be a fashion junkie?" Velma inquired, scanning the papers. "His answers…don't seem to match the profession."

"I know." Daphne said, taking the dossier away. "The school says he just needed a proper outer appearance. Besides, Dylan already got you as the mentor. His paper was just checked a tad bit late." Velma looked at the dizzy, unconscious kid.

"…I don't know about his paper being checked later than Dylan's…" Velma said. "But he really needs the glamour help…" Then the two friends laughed. Dylan inserted her hands into her pockets and sighed.

"…The day will be almost over." Dylan's frosty voice shattered the laughter. "If you don't hurry, I'm never gonna get my grade."

"_Friendly_ kid you got there." Daphne muttered. "Well, good luck Velms. You sure look like you really need it."

"Yeah, thanks." Velma said. "A little luck goes along way when you have to be with a 13-year-old pain in the backside…" Daphne laughed and patted Velma on the shoulder. Just then, the nerdy kid was starting to gain consciousness.

"…Pumpkin pie, how I wanna kick your hiney high…." The nerdy kid sang. The three conscious people looked at each other.

"Effects of the fall. Nothing to serious." Dylan garbled. "Yet." Dylan was the type who enjoyed twisted humor. The dirty brat.

"Well, Velma, we have to go!" Daphne said, pulling the nerdy kid to his feet. "Let's go kid. Let's stop by at the store you want to go to, then we'll go to the salon." Daphne dragged the kid to the store where Thomson was.

"See you Daphne!" Velma bade goodbye. "You know, he didn't chase us when we ran away."

"What's your point?" Dylan asked.

"Don't you see?" Velma now began to pace the floor. "Isn't he alarmed that we overheard his plan?"

"Who cares?" Dylan started walking away. "All the clues lead to him. Who else could've done it?"

"Well…" Velma thought. "All the events do seem to point him out…"

"See! I told you so!" Dylan gloated. Just then, the two caught sight of Thomson going out of the store. He was still carrying the pack of G-13 screws.

"I really think he's got nothing to do with it…" Velma muttered.

"I think all we have to do now is to follow Thomson around." Dylan suggested. "He will lead us straight to the foiling of his plan…"

"…Don't you go jumping into your conclusions again!" Velma scolded the girl. But seeing that all clues seem to lead to him, Velma guessed it wouldn't hurt to try. "…Fine."

So the two girls followed Thomson. The old man exited the electronics wing and headed for a comic store not far away. Velma and Dylan saw him go in there and went inside as well. The place was packed with nerds, dorks and the like.

"Hey guys! I didn't expect to see you again soon!" A familiar voice came from behind. It was Daphne. And the nerdy boy.

"I thought you guys were going to the salon?" Dylan asked.

"We were supposed to, but this kid wants to stop y the comic store." Daphne explained. "Can't have him crying the rest of the day." Just then, the nerdy kid went inside the store without Daphne's consent.

"Come back here!" Daphne called out. "Well, see you guys. I gotta catch me a nerd kid." Daphne then went inside. Velma smiled and then turned her attention to Dylan.

"Good thing there are many people…" Velma said, going into the comic book store. "He won't sense we're following him…"

"…Yeah, great. Now if they could only do something about their customers…" Dylan eyed the nerds reading and babbling about the comics. One of them accidentally bumped Dylan. "Do you mind!?" She fumed. Velma caught sight of the man in the blue jumpsuit talking to the employee behind the counter.

"Dylan, look at that!" Velma pointed at Thomson. "He's going to the back of the store."

"Yeah, I see him." Dylan just responded. "Let's go. I don't know how much dweeb air I can take." Dylan trudged through the hordes of nerdy comic book lovers. They say Thomson going to the back of the store, the storage.

"Great, now he's stealing comics as well." Dylan rolled her eyes as they went through the "sea" of nerds and towards the storage door. Thomson was in the storage, staring at all directions, as if looking for any spies. The two girls were watching him from outside the door.

"Shhh!" Velma hushed. "Look at that." Dylan was dumbfounded. It wasn't what you'd normally see. Thomson was opening a manhole cover on the floor.

"That must lead to the sewers…" Dylan whispered. "But why is he going there?" Velma shrugged her shoulders. They waited until Thomson disappeared into the hole. Velma nodded, as a sign of action. They went inside the storage. Dylan examined the piles of comic books lined up on the floor.

"No way! They have The Occult Review #12! Only 4 were made!" Dylan said, picking out the comic. Velma lifted the manhole cover.

"God, it reeks!!!!" Dylan cursed, pinching her nose. She went back on reading the comic book.

"Dylan, focus!" Velma said, snatching the comic away from Dylan. "Just get your rear down that manhole!" Dylan went down the manhole and Velma followed. As they went down the manhole, the smell got stronger. They reached the landing and saw a shadow was cast on a sewer wall.

"That must be him! Let's move!" Velma commanded, taking Dylan by the hand. They had to be very careful not to be caught. The sewer was well…filthy. Dylan could hear the squeaking of sewer rats. It gave Dylan a very disgusting picture in her mind about cat-sized sewer rats.

"(Ewww…)" Dylan shrugged. "I hate rats…" For some reason, Dylan sensed they were being followed. "…Nah." Dylan shook her head and concluded that she was just tired. Just then, they caught up with Thomson. He climbed up a ladder that leads out of the sewer.

"I wonder where that leads?" Velma asked.

"Only one way to find out…" Dylan said, going ahead Velma and ran towards the ladder. Velma started moving, but then she heard splashing in the sewer water. She looked back, but saw no one.

"Hm…must be the rats." She speculated, following Dylan up the ladder. Dylan was already near the top and then lifted the manhole that was blocking the way.

"So, where does it lead?" Velma asked, seeing Dylan already took the first peek.

"It's too dark! I cannot make it out!" Dylan responded, completely clearing out the manhole cover. "Let's go! He couldn't have gotten far." Velma agreed and followed Dylan out of the sewers.

…But down in the shadows of the sewers, a shady character surveyed them as they went out of the sewers. But…who could this be? And why is he following Velma and Dylan?

**A/N: So Dylan was right. There was someone following them. Please, R and R, people!**


	9. Back In The Museum

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I still don't own Scooby Doo. No reason to sue me, right?**

Dylan got out of the sewer through the manhole. She helped Velma out of the manhole as well. Dylan looked around the room they were in, but could barely make it out.

"It's too dark." Dylan said, rubbing her eyes. She was looking around for a light and saw one at the top of a flight of stairs. It was an open door. "Looks like he's just been here…"

"You know, this place seems awfully familiar." Velma could make out vague silhouettes of objects from the open door's light. She took out her cellphone and flipped it open. Dylan saw it and nagged her.

"You do know that this isn't the time to ask Patrick out, do you?" Dylan asked boorishly.

"Excuse me!?" Velma said, being blown back by the remark. "I'm using it for a light, silly!" Dylan dropped her arms and felt embarrassed.

"Right…" Dylan thought of a witty comeback. "I knew that." She then looked at the door again. Velma was shining the light of her hand phone on the surroundings. The hand phone elucidated patches of the dark room, revealing musty old…paintings and artifacts? Yep, there were stored artifacts, old criminology files, dated forensic evidences and paintings of criminals. Dylan and Velma knew exactly where they were.

"We're in the museum basement…" Velma whispered, looking at Dylan. "Jinkies…Mr. Thomson did do it…" Dylan then sighed and turned her back on Velma.

"I'm never gonna get tired of saying this sentence…" Dylan said, flipping her jet black, untidy hair. "But, I TOLD YOU SO!" Velma sighed and got her serious face on.

"Let's go, Dyl!" She said, taking Dylan's hand and running towards the open door. "It's time to capture us a robo-klepto!"

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Dylan affirmed happily, running alongside Velma. Velma's cellphone rang again.

"Hello?" She asked the person on the other line.

"Velma? It's me Daph." Daphne spoke through the receiver. "Have you seen my student? I kinda lost him."

"Sorry, but haven't seen him." Velma explained while running. "Have to go. I'm sorta busy."

"OK. See you, Velms." Daphne bade goodbye. The two reached the Mystery Inc. exhibit and looked around. They saw Patrick and approached him.

"Pat, we know who did it." Velma said, gasping for air. Patrick helped her regain some breath.

"Really? Who?" Patrick asked, delighted. Velma was about to say who the culprit was, but Thomson showed up, carrying the pack of G-13's. He smelled like the sewer and was eyeing Velma and Dylan carefully.

"What're you people doing here???" He asked brusquely.

"Don't try to deny it! We know you did it!" Dylan busted into the scene. "Try to throw us off by confessing you bought the screws, huh? Well, it didn't work!"

"What's are you talking about!?" Thomson asked Dylan angrily. "You kids have been bugging me since the morning!!!"

"She's right. There's no point in denying it!" Velma backed up Dylan. "All the clues lead to you, Mr. Thomson." Thomson was dumbfounded. He was again turning red as a tomato.

"We know you're controlling the robbing robot." Dylan pointed a finger at him. Well, at this point, Thomson cannot control his temper anymore.

"Confounded, blasted kids!!!" He thundered. "I've got no idea what you're talking about! I certainly don't control any robot!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it!!" Dylan challenged him. But then, Velma tugged at Dylan's arm. "What is it?" Velma pointed at a small shadow that was cast on a hallway wall.

"Something's coming. Everyone, hide." Velma instructed, pushing everyone behind the glass cases and exhibit pedestals. Dylan, Patrick and Thomson did as they were told. Velma hid behind a slightly translucent curtain. The object came closer and started to reveal its form. To everyone's shock, especially Dylan's, it was a small robot, about the size of a big dinner platter. The robot was similar to the ones middle school students make. The model wasn't really that sophisticated, but it was still up for good performance. Dylan noticed a G-13 screw sticking out of the robot's side. She looked at Thomson, who was with her behind the glass case.

"Wait…if you're over here…who's controlling that thing?" Dylan asked Thomson. "Are you carrying some kind of remote????" The robot was now heading towards a glass case containing a pair of glasses Velma donated to the museum. Velma saw this and figured out the pattern.

"…The robot is stealing the things I donated…" Velma said under her breath. She could see the robot cutting a hole in the glass through the curtain. She then thought about the clues.

"The mystery…is starting to fit together…" Velma said to herself. Then with a minute's time, Velma had the mystery solved. "Jinkies…Thomson did NOT do it…"

" I have no control over the robot!" Thomson appealed to Dylan. He emptied his pockets to show Dylan that he has no remote controls of any sort.

"Yeah…right." Dylan wasn't taking the explanation.

"Be quiet you two!" Velma then hushed them both from the curtains. Suddenly, the robot's sensors picked up Velma's voice.

"Retreat! Retreat!" The robot beeped repeatedly, dropping the glasses on the marbled floor. Dylan then sprang into action and started to pursue the fleeing robot. Velma went out from behind the curtains and followed Dylan.

"Come on, Mr. Thomson! Patrick!" Velma beckoned the two men to follow her. The two did what they were told and followed the orange-clad woman. Velma caught up with Dylan.

"You really had to open your big mouth…" Dylan said mordantly. "Great."

"You're the one who won't shut up!" Velma argued Dylan.

"Blame the geezer…" Dylan referred to Thomson. "I think he's controlling it with some kind of remote."

"I told you! I didn't do it!" Thomson angrily protested. Dylan rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, Dylan James, he didn't do it." Velma said coolly. She knew Dylan would not take this thing lightly.

"Are you back to your delusional self again???" Dylan huffed while running. "I just don't get you, Ms. Dinkley."

"Dylan, just listen. Let's just follow that robot and I'll explain later." Velma instructed. Just then they reached the end of the hallway.

They were back in front of the basement door. The robot couldn't have gone anywhere else. The door was the only thing to go through.


	10. The Real Culprit!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scoobert or any part of Mystery Inc.**

The four people went down the stairs leading to the basement. It was dark, so Patrick hit the switch on the sidewall. The basement immediately illuminated and revealed a small figure trying to get the manhole cover to open.

"Why won't this stupid thing…" The mystery person cursed. "…Open!!!???" He heaved at the manhole cover trying to get it open. He noticed that the room was already lighted. Seeing that he has nowhere to escape, he jerked and hid behind a painting

"…Wait a sec." Dylan said going down the flight of stairs in the basement. "I think I recognize that voice…" Dylan approached the shivering figure behind the painting and saw that he had the small platter-like robot. "Nerd-boy?"

"Don't hurt me with your dark powers, Dylan!" Yep, it was the nerdy boy. He was cowering in fear like a big wussy baby.

"But how- Wha? I don't understand-" Dylan was pointing fingers everywhere. She was very confused on how things turned out. Velma approached the nerd boy and told him to stand up. The nerdy kid stood up and handed Velma the 'saucer-bot' and the stolen sweater.

"I'm sorry Ms. Dinkley." The boy apologized. Dylan was speechless. All this time she suspected Thomson to be the culprit, but things turned out to be pretty farfetched.

"But why is nerd-boy here the culprit?" Dylan asked Velma. Velma pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Well, I'm so glad you finally asked, Dyl." Velma said. Dylan folded her arms.

"Just spill." She shortly directed.

"OK. First of all, the oil on the floor on which Dylan slipped on when we first visited the museum today." Velma started to explain. "Look at that. It's still here. It is spilled near the manhole cover." Velma pointed at the manhole cover. There was still oil on it.

"So what's your point?" Dylan asked.

"It had to be another mechanized object, since the boilers are separated from the basement." Velma continued. Dylan was still unconvinced.

"But what about Thomson and the G-13 screws?" Dylan asked.

"Yes, that scenario threw me off as well." Velma admitted. "But when the events in the mall happened, all things began to clear up. Don't you remember? We picked up a G-13 here in the museum when the sweater got stolen?"

"Yeah." Dylan answered.

"Mr. Thomson here must've come across similar screws scattered in the museum." Velma said.

"That's right! I keep on seeing these darn screws in the museum and I decided to check them out." Thomson explained his side of the story.

"Correct. Mr. Thomson went to the hardware store to find out if there are other screws like it." Velma added. "He also asked who were the people who bought the screws."

"Yes, and then the clerk told me that they only had one customer who bought G-13's." Thomson explained as well. "And that was him. The nerdy kid." He pointed at the shamed boy.

"Right. And then when we saw him in the mall?" Dylan asked.

"Since Mr. Thomson asked for the customer information, he also found out that this kid is an avid robot constructor." Velma looked over to the nerdy kid. "And that he spent most of his time hanging out at a certain robotics store in the mall's electronics wing."

"Ah…the same store where we saw Thomson talking to the employee?" Dylan asked again.

"Yup. There, he found out that the kid is a regular customer, and that he already built several simple robots with the G-13's…" Clarified Velma. "Including this saucer-bot."

"Yeah, but why was Thomson in the comic store?" Dylan wasn't out of questions yet.

"Oh that. I also found out from the robotics store clerk that he is a regular customer of the comic store as well." Thomson made the details clear.

"So?"

"So I decided to go and check things out." Thomson said. "The clerk in the comic store said that the kid was a helper in the comic store. He was in charge of keeping the comics in the storage nice and tidy."

"So that's how he gained access to the manhole!" Dylan exclaimed. "But…why were you down in the sewer?"

"Yes. That is rather confusing." Velma added. "Do explain."

"Oh yeah. I was down in that sewer because the clerk also reported that the nerd boy kept on disappearing during work hours, without leaving the store." Thomson explained. "So I checked the storage and saw the manhole. I decided to search it and it lead me back here into the museum basement."

"Oh…that makes sense…" Dylan said, her curiosity finally satisfied.

"Everything clear now, Dyl?" Velma asked her student. But there was a different answer.

"Wait just a color-picking minute." Dylan muttered. "One last query. Why are you so into hunting down nerdy here?"

"You wanna know why?" Thomson's voice became sort of vehement. "Because ever since this kid showed up, there had been loads of screw and oil messes in the museum and I was being framed for stealing the sweater, just because I'm the one who cleans up the exhibit. The kid had to pay the price."

"Don't worry." Velma reassured Thomson, taking out her hand phone. "He will." As Velma was talking to someone on the phone, Dylan approached her classmate and asked him.

"But, why would you steal the exhibit?" Dylan asked him. "Particularly, the ones Velma donated?"

"That's Ms. Dinkley to you." The nerdy kid was vexed. "And it's so unfair. Just because your paper was checked before mine, doesn't mean you're the more worthy to be Ms. Dinkley's student for career day."

"I still don't get your motives." Dylan said firmly.

"I've looked up to Ms. Dinkley for a very long time!" The boy explained. "And I just can't stop the obsession! She's just my role model!" Then he cried.

"You're a sad excuse for a human…" Dylan said, walking away from him. "Just because you have a fetish, you'd result to stealing? That's pathetic." Dylan said seriously. Velma then finished talking on the phone and approached the nerdy boy.

"Well, kid. Consider yourself guilty." Velma said, patting the kid on the shoulder. "Now for your consequence."

"You're not sending me to jail, are you?" The nerdy boy asked squeamishly.

"Nope." Velma said shortly. The kid sighed in relief. "Something…interesting" Just then, out of complete nowhere; Daphne showed up and reprimanded the boy.

"The nerve of you!" Daphne exclaimed angrily. "I turned my back for one second, and then here you are, dawdling around, stealing stuff from the museum!"

"Wa…I…erm…uh…" The kid was speechless.

"Humph. For this, you can expect a grade of F." Daphne said sternly. "And it so does not stand for fantastic." She fumed, taking the boy's hand and prancing off.

"Thanks Velma. This kid will be doing dome hard makeover time with the salon today." Daphne bade goodbye and then went off with the nerdy kid.

"No, no, not the buzz razor! NOOOO!" The nerdy kid cried out. Velma and Dylan could only laugh. Patrick went over to Velma to thank her.

"Thank you so much, Velms." Patrick said, hugging his…um…_friend_. He then let go. "Now, the museum's safe again…right?"

"Sure, Pat." Velma smiled and stuck her hair behind her ear. She was turning sort of pink.

"I'm sorry for accusing you of being the criminal, Mr. Thomson." Dylan expressed her regret. "I…guess I'm really out of my league."

"That's OK, little lady. These things happen." Thomson empathically said, patting Dylan's head. Dylan went to a nearby crate and sat on it. Velma then saw Dylan sitting on the wooden crate, just staring on the floor. She approached the girl and sat down beside her.

"I…I'm sorry." Dylan apologized to Velma.

"Why? You didn't so anything wrong." Velma said, putting an arm on Dylan shoulder.

"Yes, I did!" Dylan exclaimed in frustration. "I always get in the way. The darn mystery would've been solved earlier if I hadn't argued so much!!!" Dylan then buried her face in her hands. Velma comforted the sad Dylan.

"No you didn't. You helped a lot in this investigation." Velma said, trying to cheer her up. "You did save our hides back there in the mall."

"But none of that would've started if I didn't go into the fountain." At this point, there was a glimmering teardrop trailing down Dylan's face. "I'm really sorry." Velma felt deep pity for the girl. She finally cracked down.

"It's OK." Velma said, hugging the girl. Dylan was now crying on Velma's sweater, drenching it with her tears. "It's behind you already." Dylan then looked at her.

"…Wish I could be like you." Dylan whispered. "You're not only smart, but you're really nice, too."

"Dyl, you are smart and you are nice." Velma said, drying the girl's tears. "I know you're just afraid to show your kind side. Don't be." Dylan then stood up and faced Velma.

"…I think I'm gonna be okay now." She said. "Thanks, Velma. I…really learned a lot."

"Your welcome Dylan. I am sure, whatever your profession is in the future, you will make it big." Velma said, standing up as well.

"I guess I'm getting an F, huh?" Dylan asked.

"Hmm…let's just say that your performance was astonishing, amazing and astounding." Velma winked at Dylan. Dylan's sad face then lightened up. She knew what grade she was getting. Velma then looked at her watch.  
"Look, school's almost over." Velma said, taking Dylan's hand. "I think we'd better get back to your school, Dylan."

"I'll go get a cab!" Volunteered Thomson, disappearing into the door out of the basement. Patrick followed him out, too.

"Well, guess I'll go wait for the cab in the lobby. See you there, Velma." Said Dylan, walking ahead. Velma watched as Dylan went out of the basement. She was alone now.

"Jinkies, this day…" Velma said to herself, walking towards the door. "Has been most exciting."


	11. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby Doo or any of the familiar characters mentioned here.**

**Epilogue**

Career day was finally over. It was around 1:00 in the morning, and Velma was still lying awake. She kept on thinking about the day she spent with Dylan. The fears she had, the thrills they shared, the arguments they had, everything. She considered them really special. Dylan, from the first time Velma saw her or read her dossier, seemed really mean and unusual. But as they day went on, Velma realized that Dylan was like any other person. She had fears, she had a kind side, she can also laugh and she can also cry. She wasn't some kind of modern day witch who had a really explosive temper. Yes, Dylan may not speak too much, but Velma realized that she was normal. Velma's fear of Dylan's attachment to the occult may have slowed her down on teaching Dylan, but it didn't stop her from bringing out the good in her student. Sure, Dylan may be into ghosts and the paranormal, but she was just like any other person. And that made Velma really contented.

"I am so happy I had Dylan for my student." Velma sighed. And after that, she finally went to sleep.

THE END


	12. Explanation Page

**Explanation page:**

This is the page where the mystery will be explained in detail. This is similar to an in-depth analysis.

Why was the nerdy kid the culprit, you ask?

Well, remember the clues. The first one was the oil, which Dylan slipped on in chapter 4. Patrick said that boilers or heaters couldn't have created it, since they were separated from the basement in another room. It had to be the work of another mechanized object. And remember when Dylan found a G-13 screw on the museum floor in chapter 6? It had some oil on it, noting that that certain mechanized object might have been moving. It secretly noted that it might have been a robot. That denotation was purposely hidden from the readers.

Second, Thomson's story of going to the hardware store. He could not have been the culprit, because if he was, he would have denied that he was going to the hardware store for the G-13's. Plus, if he was the criminal, he would have revealed too much of his plan, leaving a big opening for Velma and Dylan to foil it. His story already revealed a big part that he didn't burgle the museum, but Dylan's narrow-mindedness made it difficult for Velma to explain that to her student.

Subsequent to the event above, Thomson said he asked for the customer information of the G-13 screw buyers. But the clerk only had one record of a person who bought G-13's, meaning only one person was buying G-13 screws from the store. Since the screws were mainly used for simple robotics, the customer record included a profile of a robotics outlet in the mall, where the buyer uses the screws to create robots. And because Thomson was on the hunt for the customer, he decided to check it out.

Third, was when Thomson did not chase Dylan and Velma when he saw them snooping around the robotics store in the mall. If he was the felon, he would have chased them to prevent them from telling the authorities, or fitting the clues to solve the mystery. Thomson would have tried to dispose of them, but instead, he didn't. This helped prove that he wasn't the burglar. If you read carefully in chapter 8, Dylan already suspected that he wasn't chasing them, and found it really unusual.

The fourth clue was obscured. This won't really consider as a clue, but this event is really suspicious. Velma and Dylan ran into Daphne and the nerd kid back in the mall right? Daphne mentioned something about the kid wanting to go to the store he wanted. And after the nerdy kid regained consciousness, they went into the store where Thomson was. It was the same robotics store.

Next to that event was the comic store scenario. Velma and Dylan followed Thomson to the comic store, because his actions were becoming more dubious. When they got there, they met up with Daphne and the nerdy kid again, right? It was there at the comic store that the nerdy kid ran inside without Daphne's permission. And since the store was packed with people, it was difficult to tell the people apart. Thomson said that he found out that the nerdy kid had a part-time job in the store as a helper, who made sure that the comic books in the storage were in order. Thomson went into the store to check it out. The comic store clerk also said that the kid kept on disappearing during work hours without leaving the store. This led Thomson to investigate the storage. And there, he found the final clue, the manhole.

Yup, the manhole was a clue. Since the clerk said that the kid kept on disappearing during work hours without leaving the store, there must be another way out of the store, besides the front entrance. And there was. Thomson found the manhole in the storage and decided to search it for a way out. He went down the manhole, only to discover that he was in the sewers. He followed the sole sewer trail and it eventually lead him back to the museum basement. Velma and Dylan found this to be true when they followed Thomson. The manhole was the nerdy kid's access to the museum. It was his way of going out of the store without using the front entrance. All of these factors, when put together, will all point at the nerdy kid and not Mr. Thomson.

But what was Thomson's motive on hunting down the nerdy kid?

Like it was stated in chapter 10, Thomson's sole reason of hunting down the nerdy kid was simply because the kid was making messes in the museum. Ever since the nerdy kid visited the museum, there were little splotches of oil on the floor and scattered screws everywhere. And remember when Thomson stated that he hated kids when Velma and Dylan were in Central Park? His dislike for children, plus the messes the nerdy boy was making, when combined, led Mr. Thomson on a search. These two factors led Mr. Thomson to find out more about the mess-making kid.

Kind of shallow, actually. And unusual as well. Thomson's sole purpose of searching was pretty shallow. Just because a certain messy kid came into the museum, he spent all his time searching and seeking for him. But this is fiction, so anything can go.

**Well, there you have it. Hope you understood the story. Well, if not, I just hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Ja!**


End file.
